


Care

by nerdy-flower (baconnegg)



Series: The Shimada Brothers Need Healing [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adults doing their best, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Implied Sexual Content, Jesse finally gets more lines my sweet summer child, Less Genji in this one, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Sorry Genji, The rest is mushy as heck, This is basically a love letter to the boys, Two people loving each other a whole helluva lot, Two wedding fics in a row, Very brief angst at the beginning, Very on brand for me tbh, Wedding Fluff, but there's still brotherly bonding, good communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconnegg/pseuds/nerdy-flower
Summary: Our favourite boys stop acting married just long enough to actually get married, and it's pretty damn sweet.(Set just after Warmth, not totally essential to have read the previous two parts)





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Cw for brief, non-graphic medical procedures, mention of blood, and a touch of angst at the very beginning, also some fairly dark humour near the end courtesy of Amélie

In the weeks following his brother’s wedding, Hanzo relies on that ecstatic energy to sustain him as Jesse’s complaints of on-and-off abdominal pain turn daily and worse, even as he hand-waves it as bad digestion. A small bulge seems to broadcast its source, but still they fight over it. A stubborn sense of self-reliance cemented in his early years keeps Jesse from the doctor on his best days. But then there’s blood, and no more arguments. 

The two weeks between the invasive tests and their results are absolute hell. The black blotch on the ultrasound seared into his eyelids as he tries to sleep. Made even worse when he lets it show, and Jesse tries to play it off, all reassuring smiles and attempts at cheering _him_ up. He can’t even laugh for him, so completely, inexcusably useless. They watch trite Christmas movies and say little. 

He burns like a festering sore with fear and shame until the doctor sits across from them and coolly pronounces it benign. An apparent act of rebellion by the organs Jesse’s hormone treatments had so effectively subdued, as the other side has a matching set of angry cysts, smaller but ready to burst with venom. 

Hanzo nearly slides to the floor with relief while Jesse manages to joke, a frown curling his lips back. “Why not rip the whole damn thing out, then? Replace it with somethin’ useful, like an extra lung.” 

The doctor gladly agrees to the former and schedules the surgery. Hanzo researches, purchases, and packs with ease. He knows how to prepare, how to follow instructions to the letter. Less easy is filling the hours in a hospital waiting room. The chairs rock hard and the air smelling of disinfectant. Poor Genji sits spread-legged beside him, playing on his phone and trying to engage him in idle conversation. 

He was loath to bring him. His hatred of hospitals is surely ten times deeper than Hanzo’s own. But he couldn’t let anyone else be here, he couldn’t- 

A small object is suddenly dropped into his hands. He hadn’t even heard Genji come back from the tuck shop. While he examines the toy, a cube with buttons and switches on all sides, a headphone is popped into his ear. The other in Genji’s own, his lips pursed as he taps around on his phone until glitchy, produced, yet strangely soothing music plays through the tangled purple wire. 

“It’s good, right?” One of those easy smiles flickers across his face before he folds his arms over his chest, eyes shutting and chin sinking into the stoplight red collar of his hoodie. Hanzo hums in agreement and plays hesitantly, then mindlessly with the toy, swallowing bile as the minutes tick past. 

Finally, a soft-spoken nurse gives him the go-ahead, explaining the thirty-eight minute delay through a concept of post-anesthetic shivering that Hanzo can’t care about. Genji’s voice sounds far away as he quickly sanitizes his hands. “Do you want me to go in with you?” 

“You don’t have to.” 

A modest hospital bed manages to render Jesse’s bulky frame small. His thick arm loud against the white linens, tubes and wires leading out from under the seafoam green hospital gown. His eyes are cloudy, his voice weak enough to make Hanzo choke. “Hun?” 

“I’m here,” Hanzo darts to his side at once, running his fingers carefully through mussy chocolate locks. “I’m here, Jesse. You’re alright. You did very well.” 

Jesse shifts, face tensing sharply. “Nn- hurts.” 

“I know,” Hanzo gently strokes his brow. “When the nurse comes, I’ll have her give you something for the pain, okay?” 

“Mmm,” Jesse blinks slowly, eyes squeezing shut as he tries again to turn towards him while Hanzo hushes and tries to keep him settled. 

“Hey there, champ,” Genji leans over and gives Jesse’s shoulder a quick, gentle squeeze in an attempt at a distraction. “Do you feel as bad as you look?” Hanzo tuts but Jesse nods, looking uncharacteristically glum. “What do you need to feel better?” 

Jesse’s head lolls back on the pillows as he lifts his hand to clumsily, but firmly cup Hanzo’s cheek, staring up at him the same pathetic way Genji looked at a pint of ice cream after having his tonsils out. 

Hanzo snorts, carefully patting Jesse’s hand where the painful-looking IV isn’t. “How about a drink, instead?” 

Jesse shakes his head, eyes unfocused, tightening his grip on Hanzo’s jaw. “-Stay, please.” 

Hanzo’s smile loses a bit of its worried strain, fingers resting lightly on the crook of Jesse’s arm. “I’m not going anywhere, Jess.” 

“Cute, but you’re not allowed to fun of me and Zen anymore.” Genji shoots his brother a look, both eyebrows raised. “We’ve never been this bad.” 

Hanzo huffs an incredulous laugh. “Liar. Make yourself useful and go get some water.” 

“Rude.” 

A fitful night, one on a plastic mattress and one on cold sheets, is followed by Jesse passing all the nurse’s tests and getting discharged home. Fareeha gives them a lift in her beloved beater car, teasing Jesse all the way to hide the concern in her serious eyes. 

Hanzo bundles Jesse onto the couch with a worn quilt for his legs, his serape for his middle, enough pillows to sit up comfortably, some tea and amusements, then retreats to the desk jammed between the other end of the couch and the wall. He boots up his drawing tablet, throws on a playlist to softly disrupt the quiet of the room, and stretches until his back cracks. Deadlines, unfortunately, wait for no man. 

Den, their prized German Shepherd-mixed-with-who-knows-what-else struggles back in through the doggy door. Post-excitement backyard hell-raising accomplished, he lands two gangly, white-splotched paws on the couch before Hanzo snaps his fingers and points sternly at him. “No. Gentle.” 

“Aw, don’t be mean,” Jesse coos and ruffles the lowered, floppy ears. “He just missed me. C’mere, pumpkin.” 

“Easy,” Hanzo reiterates firmly as Den whimpers at him with sad blue eyes, inching his mottled body bit by bit until he’s lying across Jesse’s legs, nosing at his hip and thumping his fluffy tail against the arm of the couch. Hanzo smiles fondly and reaches over to scratch his rump. “Good boy. Keep him warm.” 

“Oh, he’s mighty good at that,” Jesse scratches under a jet black snout, chuckling when he gets a lick. He nods off quickly, head dropping to one side as he dozes. Hanzo draws the curtains as the winter sun beats down and reflects off the snow, humming while he works and snickering as he plans Genji’s birthday gift via texts with Zenyatta. 

He doesn’t notice Jesse’s woken up until his screen freezes and a strained groan punches out of him. “Photoshop crash on ya again, doll?” 

“No, Illustrator,” Hanzo sighs, scrubbing his face with his palms as everything reloads. He glances at Jesse, staring into space and fidgeting with his shirt in jerky, irritated movements, his jaw wound up tight. “Is the pain bad?”

“Hm?” Jesse flicks his head up, then looks away. “Nah, s’fine.” 

“What’s wrong, then?” 

Jesse frowns, dangerously near pouting. “Just pissed off, is all. It’s Valentine’s Day and I can’t do nothin’ nice for you. Can’t take you anywhere. Can’t even make love to you, unless you’re in the mood for a real gentle handy.” 

Hanzo laughs aloud at the accompanying, too-succinct gesture. “I’ll pass, thanks.” 

Jesse’s lips twitch on a smirk, then the grimace returns. “Soon as I’m done bein’ useless, I’ll make it up to you. Promise.” 

“There’s nothing to make up for.” Hanzo quickly control-saves and closes the accursed project, coming to sit on the very edge of the couch and taking Jesse’s face in his hands, peppering his freckled cheeks with kisses. “And you aren’t useless, you’re resting and getting your strength back. That’s all you need to do.” 

Jesse sighs, leaning back as Hanzo strokes down his scruffy neck and rubs affectionate circles into his broad chest. “If you say so, darlin’. Still don’t like it, though.” 

“I didn’t expect you to,” Hanzo chuckles, dipping down to kiss him again. “What would you like for lunch?” 

Jesse hums thoughtfully, lips quirked as Hanzo stands and slips on his thermal sweatshirt. “Where are you headed?” 

“Doesn’t matter to me, you decide.”

“Well, I don’t wanna put you out of your way.” 

“I’m going for a run, so just tell me-“ Hanzo breaks on a laugh when Den’s head pops up. He snaps his fingers when the young dog moves to jump down. “ _Gentle. _”__

__Den whines, sliding carefully off Jesse’s lap and coming to sit at Hanzo’s feet. Perfectly still until Hanzo grins and slaps his thighs, hugging the pup’s barrel chest and letting his face get licked when Den leaps, paws braced on his shoulders._ _

__“I think you said the magic word,” Jesse chuckles, grabbing his souvenir mug as an enthusiastic tail nearly clears it off the coffee table. “How ‘bout subs? I’m dyin’ for some protein.”_ _

__“Sounds good, text me your order.” Another quick smooch and Hanzo slips on his tuque, gloves, and earbuds, grabbing Den’s leash and heading out into the mild, shimmering fog to burn off some excess energy._ _

__He returns with ruddy cheeks and two plastic bags. Jesse’s got his reading glasses on and his tablet balanced gingerly on his knees, grinning hungrily as he peels open his sandwich. “Thanks, sweetheart- Aw, they run outta flatbread again?”_ _

__“No, I wanted to make sure you got some fibre,” Hanzo smiles as he shucks his outerwear and plops back into his swivel chair, unwrapping his own mess of whole wheat, cold cuts, and vegetables. “With the drugs they gave you, you’ll thank me later.”_ _

__“I can always count on you to look out for my ass,” Jesse shoots him a big dumb grin, making Hanzo roll his eyes even as they snicker. “Oh yeah, I think we forgot to pay the phone bill?”_ _

__“No, I automated everything through the credit card, remember?”_ _

__“Yeah, but it hasn’t come out yet.”_ _

__“It’ll take a little longer to show up,” Hanzo wipes a red pepper off his chin, holding one finger up. “A small annoyance in exchange for many, many future air miles.”_ _

__Jesse smirks, ranch dressing dotting his beard. “I love it when you get all shrewd and business-like.”_ _

__“Actually I’m just cheap, but I’ll take the compliment.” They laugh, light and easy, polishing off their food in short order. Hanzo jumps back into drawing, and Jesse tackles his stack of library books. Den snuffles around for crumbs, eventually fitting himself sideways under Hanzo’s desk._ _

__The sun starts to set, cold and pale blue in a cloudless sky, the baby trees in their twee backyard turning sharply black against it. Jesse reminds Hanzo to do his wrist stretches and he does, sends off a few emails, and takes out the frozen casserole Jesse had busied himself with the night before his surgery._ _

__“Did you check the mail, sugar?”_ _

__“Not yet,” Hanzo grunts at a crack in his hip when he bends to slide the dish into the oven. He opens their front door to the whoosh of an icy breeze that smells the faintest bit like spring, returning with a stack of coupons and an oddly heavy parcel. “What is this?”_ _

__“Open it and find out,” Jesse says, eyes all mischievous, chin resting atop his metal fist as he turns carefully. “Lazy bugger didn’t knock, glad nobody stole it.”_ _

__“Is it something worth stealing?” Hanzo slashes the tape open with an Exact-o blade from his supplies and lets out a small gasp of surprise. The dark blue fabric is soft and densely filled, heavy in his hands. “Jesse, these are so expensive!”_ _

__“Step up from flowers, eh?” Jesse grins toothily, pride shining on his rich brown cheeks. “It was s’posed to be your birthday gift, but plans kinda went sideways. You like it?”_ _

__“It’s too much. And here I didn’t get you anything,” Hanzo fusses, pulling the blanket free of its wrappings and tugging it around his shoulders for a blissful moment, the weight grounding him. “Though, I suppose being at your beck and call for the next month counts for something, hm?”_ _

__“Sure does, buttercup,” Jesse’s smile turns sentimental, scooting down a bit as Hanzo kneels beside him. He runs his thumb over Hanzo’s cheek, catching the corner of his eyelashes when they part for air. Gentle and unhurried, they carry on until the timer goes off and the pinch is gone from Jesse’s crow’s feet._ _

__“Hey Han, look,” Jesse calls, waiting for Hanzo to stick his head out the kitchen door and waving the remote at the TV menu. “They put new episodes up!”_ _

__“Oh!” Hanzo hurries in with their plates, steaming hot with Jesse’s stick-to-your-ribs cooking. Jesse takes his on an old laptop tray so he doesn’t have to lean over the coffee table in their usual fashion. “Do you mind if we watch it? That cliffhanger has been driving me mad.”_ _

__“’Course not, I gotta know how they catch this dismemberin’ guy.” Jesse chews quickly as the opening credits roll. “You get your meds, angel?”_ _

__“Mhm, they’re in the bathroom, yours too. Remind me after dinner,” Hanzo rubs Jesse’s knee affectionately. They watch in glazed silenced but for chewing, Jesse’s periodic commentary and Hanzo giggling at it._ _

__The heavy food redirects all the blood to their stomachs, exhaustion catching up to them all at once. They force themselves into the shower for a quick rinse, partly because Hanzo has a morning shift at the print shop and hates waiting for the bus with wet hair. From the padded shower seat, he silently studies Jesse’s partly shaved, swollen abdomen, the railroad surgical smile beneath his navel, and the somewhat dramatic IV bruises on his arm. Nothing looks infected, but he takes a gentle soapy cloth to it all the same._ _

__A sip of water, some fresh boxers, a light switch, and they’re asleep. Jesse propped up on a wedge pillow to relieve the strain. Hanzo blissful under the grainy weight of his new blanket. Den comfortably resigned to the bed he’s mostly used as a toy box in the corner. It’s barely nine when they drop off, and Jesse doesn’t start thrashing and moaning until nearly midnight._ _

__Hanzo’s up and awake in a second, sickened by the hollow, almost animalistic sounds of pain. He flicks the lamp on and grabs onto him, gentle but firm enough to hold him still and safe. “Jesse, Jesse! Wake up, you’re safe. It’s okay-“_ _

__Jesse finally lurches up with a drowning gasp, followed by a string of Spanish cursing as his muscles spasm painfully. Hanzo rubs soothing circles into soft, stubbly skin, murmuring against his temple. “It’s alright, you’re alright.” He kisses his forehead, heart aching when he sees tears gleaming in the corners of those lovely eyes. “What was it?”_ _

__Jesse shakes his head fiercely, voice strangled. “Fuckin’ hate the dreams I get on these fuckin’ painkillers, feel so goddamn real-“ A deep, too-quick breath. “Sorry, I’m sorry, I know you gotta work, but can you- if you just hang onto me for a sec-“_ _

__“Come here, love,” Hanzo shifts over, fitting himself a little under Jesse’s shoulder so he can circle his arms around his chest and nuzzle against his crown. He can feel the rabbit pulse of his heart, making sure he breathes slowly so Jesse can match him._ _

__Their eyes slide shut in the dim light, Den peering over the footboard at them with his head cocked. Without much of a thought to it, Hanzo starts singing under his breath. A song stuck in his head from a movie he’d watched in mild boredom at Genji’s a few weeks ago. Jesse twitches in recognition at the tune, but stays nestled close as Hanzo pulls the covers back up, their skin sticking from his sweat._ _

__He’s snoring raggedly by the last bar, something in Hanzo’s chest aching sweetly of its own accord. Still wide awake, he’s seized by the notion that Jesse’s tossing may have torn some of his internal stitches, and ends up watching him into the early hours. Searching for signs of internal hemorrhaging that luckily never show._ _

__In the midst of that vigil, Hanzo looks upon Jesse’s handsome, sleeping face, feeling the weight of his warm body, and is all at once taken by how fragile and unlikely it all is. All at once, he knows._ _

__***_ _

__The wound closes into a raised scar, the snow melts and turns their gravel driveway to muck, and Jesse heads back to work with an urgency previously absent from Monday mornings. Hanzo stares into space and simmers, trying to be patient, turning uneasy when a quiet, unplanned night finally arrives._ _

__He grabs Jesse’s hand, maybe too quickly, as he passes by the couch on his way to put their ironing board away. He asks, a little too flatly, “Could you sit with me for a moment?”_ _

__Jesse nods and shuffles over. A puzzled, boyish look on his face. “Somethin’ the matter-“_ _

__Hanzo holds a hand up, much too stiff. “I need you to be quiet until I’m done, otherwise I’ll lose my nerve.”_ _

__That has him concerned and brow-furrowed. Hanzo decides to get on with it before he cocks things up any further. “I’ve- told you before why I thought my parents were an exception. I knew other people got married for love, but among our families it was a matter of obligations and long games. I thought that they were- lucky, somehow, more special.”_ _

__Jesse nods slowly, clammed up for perhaps the first time in all the years Hanzo has known him. He keeps his gaze around Jesse’s shoulder. That’s his father in him. He couldn’t look his mother in the eye when he told her something important, either. “I never thought that was meant for me. And by the time I came here, I was absolutely certain there was nothing about me worth knowing, let alone _loving._ ” _ _

__He surprises himself with a breathless laugh, moving on before Jesse can rush to defend him. “There’s not a single thing about you that I could have predicted, Jesse McCree. You are good and kind and more remarkable than I could ever hope to describe.” Hanzo releases the fists he’s balled at his knees, taking Jesse’s hands in his. “My life is far better with you in it, and I’ll gladly give you the rest of my days, if you would- will you marry me?”_ _

__Hanzo looks up in time to catch Jesse’s stunned, shining eyes before he’s hauled by the waist onto a comfortable lap, held fast by strong arms and kissed so deeply his head spins and he has to fumble for purchase on an old flannel shirt. Jesse’s flesh hand comes up when they pull apart, cradling the back of his neck and pressing their foreheads together. “I’d have to be stone dead to say anything but ‘yes,’ darlin’.” Delirious laughter bubbles up, choked with water. “You had me real scared for a second there, don’t pull that shit again.”_ _

__“You didn’t even give me time to get down on one knee!” Hanzo laughs, feeling split wide open and recklessly alive. He’s soon dipped and pressed into the cushions, their lips barely separating, bodies singing at every touch. Their limbs bump and tangle, but the weight of a so-familiar frame on top of him is like coming home._ _

__“Been waitin’ on this for a while,” Jesse breathes against his neck, the hot scent of his skin overtaking all of Hanzo’s senses until he speaks again, reverent, with a touch of disbelieving laughter. “Almost beat ya to it, but hearin’ it from you is- everything.”_ _

__At that, Hanzo lets the rest of the world melt away._ _

__They wake up early after a long night of _yes, more- please, don’t stop_ and take tea in bed, naked and sitting knee to knee. Unchanged, but unable to stop grinning whenever their eyes meet, like children with a secret. They lay in each other’s arms a while, exploring and thinking. When the rest of the world wakes up, they get dressed and head out in search of rings. _ _

__Like any good older brother, Hanzo admired Genji’s idea to take Zenyatta to pick out the set they used as both engagement and wedding rings and thus, stole it for himself. He’d been putting in extra shifts, mindlessly folding, binding, and cutting paper on weekends to save up, too focused to notice Jesse doing the exact same thing._ _

__“Hey, Han, check these out,” Jesse taps decisively on the glass as he wanders over, making Hanzo smile at the slide of a possessive arm around his waist. In the white wash of artificial back-lighting sits two broad bands, plain gold on the inside and dark, reddish wood on the outside with a wide strip of vibrant blue-green malachite in the middle, bordered neatly by thin lines of gold._ _

__“Fastest couple I’ve ever had!” The cheery young salesperson quips, ringing them up. “Would you like a bag, or are you just going to wear them out?”_ _

__They spend the rest of the day admiring their right hands, preening and almost youthful in their constant affection. At home, they wrap their aching joints against the spring dampness and lay together on the couch, until Hanzo softly breaks the silence. “Who should we tell first?”_ _

__“Well, we could do the polite thing and make a few phone calls,” Jesse scratches his beard, then reaches for his phone with a sly grin. “Or, we could make it a little more interesting.”_ _

__A shot of their hands clasped together on Jesse’s chest and a deceptively simple caption does the trick. Excited texts roll in, and Jesse gets a proper earful from Ana Amari before they can even start on dinner, though she’s all smiles and congratulations by the time he passes the phone to Hanzo._ _

__Hanzo’s chopping vegetables when he hears a few bangs on the door. Den follows him eagerly, and they find Genji leaning heavily on the brick frame. Panting and glowing with sweat, he looks up with that scathing glare that used to send staff scurrying from a room, but barely merits an arched eyebrow from Hanzo. “Did you bastards get married without telling me?”_ _

__“Of course not.”_ _

__“Oh, good.” The scowl melts away instantly as he pushes off the door and past Hanzo. “Did you know the last bus to this side of town stops running at six now?”_ _

__“You ran here from the terminal?” Hanzo shakes his head. “Why didn’t you just call?”_ _

__“’Cause if the answer was yes, I’d have to kick your ass in person, obviously,” Genji yanks off his sneakers and throws his white jacket on a hook, showing off the greeting card-pink scrubs beneath. He finally notices Den tip-toe dancing at his feet. “Hello, precious angel! Who’s not gonna be illegitimate anymore, huh? It’s you! It’s you!”_ _

__“Can you not?” Hanzo sighs as Genji flops onto their grey living room carpet, ruffling Den’s fur and affectionately tugging on his ears. “Nice outfit, by the way.”_ _

__“Excuse me, I’m having a moment with my nephew here,” Genji feigns a haughty expression, gently pushes Den’s slobbery snout away from his face. “And I spilled my lunch on my lap and had to borrow these from Anne, okay? Sue me.” He goes back to play-wrestling, nearly taking a paw to the eye. “What are you making? Smells good.”_ _

__“You can’t just invite yourself in whenever you please.”_ _

__Jesse comes whistling around the corner in one of Hanzo’s black t-shirts. “Hey, Genji! You stayin’ for dinner?”_ _

__“I sure am!” Genji grins wide, reaching out to grab Jesse’s hand, pulling himself up. “Wait ‘till we’re in-laws, there’ll be no getting rid of me then!”_ _

__As the pair clap each other on the back, Hanzo sighs and finds himself noting the clash of the intricate, emerald dragon on Genji’s right arm and the chemical green of his hair with his uniform, quietly pleased he’d found an employer accepting of both. Even in Hanamura, the Shimadas were all obliged into long sleeves except at private family gatherings._ _

__They make the chicken and fried vegetables stretch for three, Jesse tossing some garlic bread in for good measure. Genji bounces his knee as he inhales his food. “So, what’s the date?”_ _

__They’d decided on the summer solstice. Hanzo is far from superstitious, but not above a little appropriate symbolism, and Jesse wants to get married outside. They would be getting it done on the steps of city hall this week, if they weren’t sure they’d be burned at the stake by their loved ones._ _

__“We were talking about the park,” Hanzo adds when he returns from the washroom. “But the last thing I want is a bunch of screaming kids running around.”_ _

__“Have it at Angela’s place!” Genji chimes in, stealing another hunk of garlic bread off the chipped blue serving plate. “She’s got tons of space, it’ll be perfect!”_ _

__“Certainly not,” Hanzo cuts in, waving his hand dismissively. “I couldn’t impose on her like that-“_ _

__“Oh, it wouldn’t be an imposition at all!” A cheerful, familiar voice crackles, surprising him. Genji holds up his phone, showing a somewhat low-quality shot of Dr. Ziegler in her home office. “Think of it as a gift, from us to you.”_ _

__“And you’re sure Fareeha won’t mind?” Jesse inquires, making Hanzo’s lips twitch that he’d let Genji do this without asking him._ _

__“I hardly have to ask, but I will,” Angela’s soft laugh sounds almost like static. “Oh, this is so exciting! Let me know who’s coming, alright?”_ _

__“Will do!” Genji replies sunnily, turning the phone around to teasingly blow her a kiss. “Bye Angela, don’t work too hard!”_ _

__Hanzo firmly massages his temples. “I don’t recall hiring you as our wedding planner.”_ _

__“You don’t need to, I’m volunteering my services,” Genji grins and holds his hands up to stall his brother’s objections. “I know, I know, no fuss. But I have been _waiting_ for this and I’m not missing my chance throw you two one hell of a party.” _ _

__Hanzo smiles in spite of himself. “You’ve only got six weeks.”_ _

__“And you, of all people, doubt me?” Genji taps Hanzo’s chest with the back of his hand, beaming with confidence. “Leave it to me, brother dearest. You won’t be disappointed.”_ _

__Days rush past them like water. Hanzo’s expectations have been adjusted since Genji’s wedding. Even smaller celebrations contain seemingly infinite details to remember, plan, and purchase. Their dear friends are much too generous. Lena offers to bake their cake, Emily promising to help with the decorating. Satya gets the flowers. Zarya, Mei, and Winston make a substantial liquor run. Enough tables and chairs get ‘borrowed’ from various workplaces to seat everyone. Bastion volunteers to set up a few tents cheaply acquired from the army surplus store so that everyone staying over can be shielded from the mosquitoes and their own hangovers._ _

__They both get flustered at times, from an early heatwave and from trying to work ahead of schedule to ensure they can keep food in the fridge and the rent paid while they enjoy their honeymoon, but Jesse is steadfast as always. Tagging in when the shared potluck document goes haywire and spreading out across the living room floor with Hana and Genji to bag and label little tokens of gratitude for all their guests, until his sisters arrive and drag him off for one last suit fitting and a proper haircut._ _

__Zenyatta dispenses some off-the-books premarital counselling, printing off a few exercises on his office’s dime that prove less trivial than they initially appear, nudging them towards a few difficult, but necessary conversations. His usual Saturday meditation sessions help cool Hanzo’s occasionally frazzled thoughts. He offers, in his humble and polite way, a little wisdom from his faith, his schooling, and more subtly, from his time with Genji._ _

__“So you’ll do it, then?”_ _

__“Of course, I’d hardly refuse,” Mondatta chuckles on speakerphone, sounding far away in yet another hotel room. They hear some pages flipping in the background. “So long as it’s…after one and before five.”_ _

__Zen giggles impishly at that. “Tsk, you’ve grown so callous in your old age.”_ _

__“I’m not callous, I’m very busy. You know that.” A brief pause. “And I’m only seven and a half years older than you, bhā'i.”_ _

__“The half makes a big difference, does it?”_ _

__A sigh that’s a little too recognizable to Hanzo comes through. “Tell this one to give you my email and I’ll draft up something suitable for you and Jesse, we can edit as needed when I’m back in the same time zone.”_ _

__Hanzo’s shoulders sink with relief as the call wraps up, mentally drawing a checkmark next to ‘find an officiant to actually marry you, you short-sighted idiot.’ “Thank you, Zenyatta, you’re a good friend.”_ _

__“Actually, I’m family,” Zenyatta beams, squeezing Hanzo’s shoulder with a familiarity not possible a few years prior. “And it’s the least I can do.”_ _

__It’s all hands on deck right until the last minute, Hanzo barely remembering to be anxious except when Ana and Gabriel send their respective “on my way” texts (“Babe, you’ve met them before, they ain’t gonna bite.” “I wasn’t marrying you the last time I saw them.”). The morning is a rapid series of moments. Packing the car, stopping for impatient breakfast, a panicked call to ask Amélie to please carefully break into their house and lock the door on her way out._ _

__Zenyatta answers the door when she arrives, welcoming her into the well-dressed chaos of Angela’s cozy, cabin-like living room. “Hanzo asked me to-“_ _

__A familiar gruff shout erupts from the bathroom down the hall. “I never asked you to do this! You’re still in school, don’t-“_ _

__“I put it on my credit card! What’s it to you?”_ _

__“You shouldn’t go into debt for something like this! You should be saving your money for-“_ _

__“Oh my _god,_ you always do this! Fucking- whatever. I’m sorry for doing a nice thing without asking your permission, you ass!” Genji storms out and rounds up the stairs, half-dressed and muttering something Amélie doesn’t catch. _ _

__Zenyatta looks unconcerned but for a brief quirk of his mouth. “Emotions are running a little high.”_ _

__“You don’t say.” Amélie heads into the open bathroom, finding Hanzo glowering at a neatly folded kimono set and waving the stiff piece of paper beneath his nose. “Crisis averted, mon ami.”_ _

__“Oh, you are a lifesaver,” Hanzo takes the marriage license and sets it under the box with Jesse’s ring atop the first aid kit. He strips down as soon as she shuts the door. “How much does this add to my tab?”_ _

__“Hm, I’ll have to tally your account, but definitely enough for dinner,” Amélie’s pale lips curve on a smile. “Nice boxers, by the way.”_ _

__“Hush,” Hanzo scoffs, though he pulls the hada-juban tightly around him and reaches for the susoyoke._ _

__Amélie giggles, heels clicking against the tile floor. “You know, I think your brother’s gotten too cocky now that you can’t drive him into any more moving vehicles. Do you want me to instill a little fear into him?”_ _

__Hanzo snort-laughs, though he hopes no one’s heard her. The two of them traded darker barbs than that back at the deli counter, staring down the barrel of mind-numbing mediocrity. Companions in arrested development who had made it to the opposite shore. The stability of their shared cynicism is an endless source of comfort. “Be nice.”_ _

__“Only when I’m paid to be.”_ _

__Hanzo laughs again, shouldering the black nagaki and catching her smirk in the mirror. He fumbles for his words. “Are you- alright, being here?”_ _

__“Psh, it’s not as if he died on our wedding day,” Amélie replies, pausing and leaning back against the door. “Even if he did, I was promised an open bar.”_ _

__“You have such excellent priorities,” Hanzo smiles, looping the obi around himself and praying the clouds will stick around a little longer. “I just didn’t wish to be insensitive. I never asked how you felt about coming.”_ _

__“Well, you know, I did have a brief episode when I went to pick out your card. Started screaming about blood, the usual. Definitely can’t go back to that pharmacy.” She drums one purple-varnished nail on her cheek. “But I managed to wrap your gift without stress-vomiting, so I consider it a net positive.”_ _

__“Nicely done,” Hanzo ties the knot securely. “And we said no gifts.”_ _

__“Consider me off the hook for Christmas, then. Just don’t open it around small children or people whose continued respect is necessary for your career.” She presses a hand to his arm, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Have fun, mon cher, it’s all downhill from here.”_ _

__“Duly noted, and thank you,” Hanzo smiles as she slips out, plum skirt trailing behind her. The hakama are a pain to get on, but he’s used to it. The Shimada family’s status being somewhere between local celebrities and old nobility meant ‘putting on the dog’ several times a year, as Jesse would say. New Year’s, weddings, funerals, Coming-of-Age day (now there’s a memory he’d pay good money to forget), archery competitions, all of it._ _

__Once the haori himo is secure, he allows himself a look in the mirror. His hair has grown longer than he prefers, but Jesse enjoys it so much that it seems cruel to take that pleasure away from him. Hana had loosely braided it, insisting he looked ‘very cool’ and indeed, it isn’t as stupid-looking as he first thought. His appearance is borrowing more and more from his parents these days. Another deep laugh line from his mother. A few more grey streaks from his father._ _

__That’s all he has from them, apart from a few photos and the name he considered but never committed to changing. Not the empire of influence they had polished to a jet sheen. Not the sprawling estate that had outlasted an entire textbook’s worth of history. None of the wealth, stained and laundered and sullied again. In its place, he has a frustrating but suitable job, a creaky house with a dog and no stairs, and an unusual man who cares for him. Friends who celebrate them both. An unremarkable life lived without asking for anyone’s approval. Unmoored, weightless, _free._ _ _

__Hanzo rests his palms against the cool porcelain of the sink, closing his eyes and breathing in the recycled air from the A/C unit working overtime to cool a houseful of bustling bodies._ _

__If the colour of his eyes, the lines in his face, and his unwieldy name are all he has left– all the evidence that Taeko Nakano and Sojiro Shimada lived and loved, two broken people who bore two more and tended to them as best they could until their hearts stopped –he’s more than content with that._ _

__“Hey.”_ _

__He opens his eyes to meet Genji’s in the mirror. Someone- probably Zenyatta – had finished wrangling him into his nice black suit with the deep v-neck vest. Time is catching up with him too, faint hints of age amidst the white scars, but he could still pass for a boy band member. Especially with the eyeliner. “You look sharp.”_ _

__“You’re so eighty years old,” Genji snickers, shuffling over with his eyes down and tugging at Hanzo’s sleeve. “C’mere.”_ _

__They hug each other tight, slightly stiff only in an attempt to avoid wrinkles, the way they did in Hanzo’s memories of chubby baby hands and late afternoon adventures and bedtime stories. Genji pats his shoulders when they pull apart, still a smidge awkward underneath all Zenyatta’s patient training. “Jesse’s already outside. Do you want to cry now or later?”_ _

__Hanzo shakes his head, passing the paperwork and ring to his brother. “Let’s not keep them waiting.”_ _

__Under Genji’s arm, the absence of ten years’ enforced misery is more noticeable than ever, he feels happy._ _

__Ready._ _

__***_ _

__As soon as their lips part and the cheers subside, they’re swarmed. A dozen hands to shake and a dozen more people to embrace. Someone dumps a bucket of flower petals over their heads. Ana and Gabe claim him first, offering the proud words and familial embraces he couldn’t accept as a teenager. He has to stoop to hug his Ma now, one-armed with Hanzo’s hand still in his, till he’s yanked backwards by Olivia and Fareeha, Hana jumping in front with one of those cellphone stick-things and snapping a picture while he still looks surprised._ _

__“No, don’t post that one, I look stupid- get back here!” The girls cackle and scamper out of reach. Jesse has to laugh at the adorable pout on his husband’s face._ _

__Husband? Oof, doesn’t that just beat all._ _

__Angela and Fareeha’s house sits on a decent hunk of property north of the university. Definitely not in the woods, but with neighbours far enough away that they won’t be bothered. They had cleared the backyard nicely, plenty of room for everyone to finally set down and eat like they’d been starving all day. That spares them a moment to actually talk to each other, aside from the promises they’d spoken earlier._ _

__“You couldn’t have left the belt buckle at home?”_ _

__Jesse chuckles heartily, leaning back in his seat and sliding his arm around Hanzo’s shoulders. “’Course not, I’d feel naked without it.”_ _

__Hanzo sighs and rolls his eyes, exasperation scarcely masking the fact he’d barely peeled his gaze from Jesse’s person since he walked out. The white suit was definitely the right choice._ _

__The sun’s getting low and orange by the time the cake gets rolled out, everyone circling around the fire pit on chairs, logs, and blankets as Bastion and Angela try to get it going despite the breeze. Hanzo manages a nice, proper thank-you speech that Jesse finishes with a terrible joke just to hear him laugh. He pockets the little cake topper Emily had made of them as soon as everyone’s snapped a picture of it, meanwhile Hanzo’s already on his second piece. Genji finishes his own unexpectedly touching toast by shaking open a bottle of champagne. The cork bangs dangerously off the metal gutter on the porch and things only get louder from there._ _

__Everything else in their lives is forgotten while they dance and shout-sing along to familiar songs with abrupt enthusiasm, their small group feeling like a proper crowd. The trampoline gets a workout, all stocking feet slipping and loud screeches, but thankfully claims no serious injuries. Jesse’s persuaded into throwing his red rose boutonniere like a bouquet, only for it to land on Lúcio’s lap while he’s tinkering with one of the speakers “Are you supposed to throw it again if you’re single?- Hey, what’s so funny? Guys? Hana?”_ _

__Hanzo drunkenly smiles at him from the sidelines during fast songs and actually sways with more than just him during the slow ones. He’s just finished a dance with Satya and returned to Jesse’s side when Lena sets the fireworks off and scares him half to death. Despite worried shouts from Jack that that’s probably not enough sand, everyone whoops and finds a hand to hold. Jesse feels the explosions echo between their chests, stealing tender kisses while no one’s looking._ _

__The bacchanalia slows as the older folks bid their goodnights and leave the younger ones to their own devices until tomorrow. They end up in a tighter circle around the fire, chatting and roasting hot dogs and marshmallows and anything else that can be speared. Hanzo falls asleep on his shoulder, his face made even lovelier in the flickering orange light. A few notice, teasing and aww-ing until Genji carefully sits up from his adjacent blanket, wets his pointer finger and jams it in Hanzo’s ear._ _

__Jesse misses what Hanzo roars, lost under Genji’s wheezing laugh, but watches in amusement as the pair grapple, bending each other’s wrists back as Genji tries valiantly to use his remaining leg as a defense. The younger brother is bested in the end, retreating to the safety of Zenyatta’s lap and sharing a look with his husband that makes Jesse’s old heart go all soft._ _

__Eventually, everyone is overcome by yawns and stumble off to their tents except for the grooms, who have been gifted the guest room for the night._ _

__“You stain those sheets and you’re buying new ones, Jesse McCree!” Fareeha hollers at their backs, trying hopelessly to pour a sloshed, giggling Angela into her sleeping bag. He just laughs and waves them goodnight, Hanzo warm against his side._ _

__Jesse hangs his suit on the hook of the ensuite door and pads back on bare feet, finding Hanzo sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away and shedding his layers like a snake. His pale, faintly pink skin almost glows in the moonlight coming in through the sheer curtains, drawing attention to his sturdy arms and broad back. Jesse stares as he reaches up, pulling his braid loose. He’s always staring too much, Hanzo says._ _

__How can he not? How else can he be sure that all of it’s really happened, that Hanzo picked _him._ This beautiful man, with strength woven through him like threads of steel, a whip-smart mind that leaves him cocky at times, and a white-hot tenderness that he washes over those he loves without even realizing it, wants to be with him. Wants to welcome him home every day and listen to him sing off-key and hold his wrinkled old hand. _ _

___”You should meet my brother!”_ Genji had said, simple as anything. No clue what he was doing, what that frowning man in the apron was going to do to Jesse. That he’d shine up all his rusted parts and put them back in the right order, admiring the mess they still were. God, it’s enough to make a wretched soul find grace. _ _

__Hanzo looks over his shoulder when Jesse sits behind him on the bed and oh, there’s that smile. As brilliant as anything hanging in the night sky, with those soft eyes that send his heart a-flutter, the one just for him. He takes Hanzo by the chin and kisses the breath from his lips, so hot and wet against his own, their whiskers catching gently._ _

__Hanzo’s remaining layers are easily pushed to his waist. He turns fully, climbing into Jesse’s lap so that they’re bare chest to bare chest. Metal calves framing thick flesh thighs. Hanzo pulls back, studies him so intently, then bends slowly to kiss the scarlet red dragon freshly etched into his upper right arm._ _

__He’d trusted Hanzo to design it, and it was perfect. Such a point of pride to wear his lover’s art on his skin. The magnificent arc of a scaled body in mid-flight, eyes almost alive, claws and feathered wings curling fiercely. And he’d only offered when Jesse inquired. Didn’t have to do it, he said. It was just an old tradition, it didn’t matter. But more than the rings, Jesse needed something that matches how he really feels. Shows that he wants every last inch of Hanzo Shimada, all the deep-dark parts and the hard-won bits. All of him, for the rest of their life._ _

__“Jesse,” Hanzo whispers. They’re nose to nose again, staring up into those dazzling topaz eyes he’d worked so hard to finally catch. “I love you.”_ _

__Jesse answers him without hesitation, pulling Hanzo down on top of him as they fall back. He adores this man, and of that, there’s no question._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this brief pit stop into complete-soppy territory! Sorry I missed Valentine's Day by a whole week, but I wanted to throw this out there before moving on to the Genji-centric plot-focused story. 
> 
> Shoutout to gendercube on tumblr for having super great FTM transition resources (complete with surgical photos, just a heads-up), Jesse unfortunately had an abdominal rather than a laparoscopic hysto courtesy of his tumour, so longer recovery time for him, poor guy.   
> Also shoutout to Oldjapan.org for men's kimono references, turns out it takes a lot of work to look that dashing.   
> Jesse and Hanzo's rings are based off a real design that I've lost the link to, which is very upsetting. If anyone finds it, let me know! 
> 
> There'll be more about the Shimada parents in the next part, but Mama Shimada's name is taken from Takeko Nakano (leader of the Women's Army during the Battle of Aizu) and Taeko, the protagonist of 'Only Yesterday.' 
> 
> The boys are almost at their canon ages here! Genji turns 34 in the middle, Jesse's 36 and Hanzo's 37. They grow up so fast. Also: Genji and Jesse have actually known each other for twice as long as Jesse and Hanzo have at this point, so Hanzo frequently has "TFW your brother knows your boyfriend better than you do" moments. 
> 
> Note on family: Jesse was Ana's foster son for a brief time before her military career made things unsustainable from his caseworker's view. He ended up living with Gabe (and subsequently being properly adopted by him in his teens, along with Olivia) and Ana (as well as Fareeha) came around as often as possible, which provided a lot of stability for Jesse during his Not So Great period that only his foster fam, Hanzo, and Genji really know about.   
> Hana is Jack's adopted daughter, and since him and Gabe are basically common-law married by this point, Jesse and Hana jokingly call themselves step-siblings. Hana is also the token neurotypical friend in Hanzo's girl gang squad (tm) comprised of her, Amélie, and Satya. 
> 
> Speaking of family, is Hanzo yelling at Genji for doing the same thing he did at his wedding? Yep! Except Hanzo paid for $600+ Genji's kimono rental out of his savings account (which is not bad after ten years of not taking care of himself, but don't try that financial strategy at home, friends). Does that justify giving his brother a hard time? Nope! But no family event is complete without an extremely petty argument with your sibling that you both get over pretty much immediately. 
> 
> Re: Amélie and Hanzo's gallows humour: They're less mean-spirited than they sound. When you're in your mid-late twenties and making sandwiches for a living, wondering why you ever went to school or had ambitions or woke up this morning, all while suffering some untreated depression and PTSD, you form a truly-no-fucks-given friendship in order to survive, which includes covering each other while you change in the back of the store because you've both seen what goes on in the public restroom and want no part of it. 
> 
> Enough rambling from me, more plot next time, and thanks again for reading!


End file.
